In Which 'Life' Was Embraced
by SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD
Summary: “Why is it my fault! You were the one who told me to embrace life more!” “I told you to embrace life, not James Potter! Since when was the bane of your existence synonymous with life, Lily!” One-sided Severus/Lily. Sob.


**Summary:** "Why is it my fault?! You were the one who told me to embrace life more!" "I told you to embrace life, not James Potter! Since when was the bane of your existence synonymous with life, Lily?!"

_In Which 'Life' Was Embraced_

_A One-Shot_

Lily Evans was always a feisty little thing, and Severus Snape hated it when he was on her bad side, more than he'd like to admit. They usually argued over things like how he and Lily's sister Petunia never got along (how _could_ they get along – Severus thought she was a horse, forever whining and kicking) or how Severus always hung out with the 'wrong type of people.' It was always how _he_ did something wrong.

It's probably because he never had the guts to tell his Lily-flower off. And that was such a shame indeed.

But of course, every 'blossoming' relationship had their firsts. This was one of them.

Lily stomped off into the Prefect's bathroom, Severus hot on her heels. Her wild mane of vibrant red hair flew everywhere as she stormed down the hallways, and Severus was inwardly thankful that there weren't a lot of redheads at Hogwarts (minus the two Weasleys, but no one really gave a damn about the former Head Girl and her shy, awkward boyfriend-turned-husband). He brushed back strands of his black hair away from his face, regretting the fact that he left it down that day. "Lily, will you just slow down a minute?" he called out.

"Why should I follow you? You might _reprimand_ me for following what _you_ say," Lily seethed over her shoulder, mumbling the password ("Tumbling teacups") to the portrait that led to the Prefect's bathrooms. Severus picked up the pace, sliding smoothly through the doorway before Lily slammed it closed.

"I wasn't reprimanding you," Severus said with a huff, taking the opportunity to tie his hair up into a ponytail. Lily turned to glare at him, her emerald green orbs ablaze with fury. Severus felt his heart stop. God, he hated it when she stared at him like that. "Oh, come on, Lily, please don't be upset. You don't have a right to be—"

"I don't have a _right_ to be?!" Lily shrieked, grabbing a bath salt from one of the counters and throwing it at him. Severus, having years of practice dodging random bits of food from the Gryffindor table, moved away with ease. "You just got mad at me in front of my housemates, completely _humiliated_ me and now I don't have a _right_ to be upset?"

"Well, I have a right to be upset more than you do!" Severus said, annoyed. "One day, I hear you babbling about how much Potter annoys you, and the next day, I see you – see you –" He bit back a shudder. "_Hugging_."

"I was saying thank you for something!" Lily's cheeks flushed crimson, and Severus longed to make her cheeks flush like that – only for different reasons. "Merlin, Sev, it's not like I don't see you hugging other people! It's not a crime to wrap your arms around something that isn't inanimate! You and I hug all the time, see?"

With that, Lily moved forward and slid her arms around Severus's waist. He let out a surprised squeak, looking down at the bundle of fiery red hair and pale skin that clung to him warmly. "B-but, it's not the same," he stuttered out, reluctantly letting her go after wrapping his arms around her for a brief period of time.

"But why is it _my_ fault?! You were the one who told me to embrace life!" Lily shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at him mockingly, the same way he would do to her when she was doing something wrong – but he wasn't doing anything wrong! That wasn't fair, was it? "'Lily, you're just too uptight! Relax a bit! Embrace life before it passes you by!'"

"Don't mock me!" Severus snapped. "And yes, I did tell you to embrace _life_, not James Potter! Since when was the bane of your existence synonymous with life, Lily?! It's like you've moved to the Dark Side or something!"

"Don't tell me that _I've_ been moved to the Dark Side, Severus Snape," Lily said icily, and Severus knew they weren't on the topic of James Potter anymore. Severus uncomfortably tugged at his left sleeve, shooting her a well-practiced glare. "I don't understand you anymore, alright? Since when was it such a big deal?"

"Since the time I saw it in your eyes that you _liked_ it," Severus whispered, and Lily's eyes darkened. "Don't deny it, Lily. I've known you for such a long time. You liked hugging Potter, way more than you've ever liked hugging me."

"I do _not_ like hugging Potter more than I like hugging you! Why does it matter so much to you?" Lily was overly exasperated, and she let out a groan of annoyance to show it. "God, Severus, stop comparing yourselves to them! They're nothing but a bunch of arrogant toerags who do nothing better except ruin other people's lives, _including_ yours and mine, I may add!"

"But you still liked it," Severus said hollowly, staring into her eyes. "I saw it. What, is it because he's better-looking than me?"

"That is _stupid_, and you know it!"

"Or maybe it's because you prefer Purebloods over Halfbloods like me. It's not like you deserve a choice like that; after all, you're just a Mudblood—"

_SLAP._

Severus was only aware of his words when Lily's palm collided flat with his face. Shit. Severus snapped out of his rant and stared into her eyes once more. "Lily, I'm so sorry—"

"Shut up." Lily's voice was cold once more. "I _cannot_ believe you. I knew you were like one of them. How could I have forgiven you the first time?"

"You _know_ it's an insecurity of mine and that I didn't mean it—"

"Goodbye, Severus."

"Where are you going?!" Now Severus was frustrated.

"You are going to be the _death_ of me, Severus." Lily sighed and leaned her head against the frame of the doorway that led to the hallways once more. "And I'd much rather embrace Potter right now after what you said, whether he's synonymous to life or not."

She closed the door, and Severus didn't bother to fight the urge to curse at every inanimate object in the Prefect's bathroom to bits.


End file.
